Dark Master Gravatus
Lord Gravatus, referred to by his followesrs the "Keeper of Authority" is an extremely powerful Rattataki force-user. Born into a wealthy family of old, retired Jedi, Gravatus saw glory even from his childhood. He served for decades as a Jedi, eventually becoming one of the top-ranking Jedi Masters, even serving on the Jedi Council. He trained a handful of apprentices and loyally served the Jedi Order as one of its prime masters. However, very unexpectedly, he betrayed the order, slaughtering dozens of Jedi and joining the ranks of the Sith Empire. Quickly earning the title of Darth and eventually serving on the Dark Council, Gravatus became a feared Sith Lord and was known for his brutality and displays of dominance. However, he soon left the Sith ranks for unknown reasons. Having reached the top of both the Republic and the Empire, he decided to start his own secret organization, calling it "Erebus". Currently he is hidden away in exile at The Heart of Sombra, his secret ice fortress. Note: This is a work in progress, and should be considered a draft. History Gravatus was the son of two former Jedi Masters who were honorably relieved of their services after serving as Jedi for over forty years. Permitted to have children (as the Jedi no longer had any control over them anyway), their one only child was Gravatus, and it was clear from an early stage that he inherited his parents' Force sensitivity. Taught at an early age by his parents, Gravatus quickly grew to channel the Force well, joining the Jedi as a padawn when he was only ten. Through years of training, Gravatus became a knight. He slowly worked his way up the Jedi ranks. He became an expert duelist, but his inherited force sensitivity gave him ease in learning to use and control telekinesis. At age 34, he became a Jedi Master and eventually served on the Jedi Council, training half a dozen apprentices. His parents passed away of old age, and slowly he rose up to his parents' former position as a well-known Jedi. ''Studies Through his study of Force Relics and abilities, Gravatus discovered many secrets. He unraveled holocrons from ancient Jedi Masters which taught him to become stronger in the force. One holocron told Gravatus of the Dread Masters and their ability to use supernatural fear to defeat their enemies. Cautioned of this threat, Gravatus quickly made efforts to prepare for such an attack. He became fascinated with the Dread Masters and their powers, and growing worried of the possibility of their return, he traveled across the galaxy searching for answers. Eventually he met Akeldamas, a Dread Prophet who had worked for the Dread Masters. Akeldamas told Gravatus that the Dread Masters had indeed planned to return, but that they were doomed and their destiny was nothing but death and defeat. His concerns put to rest, Gravatus shared insight with Akeldamas, and the two began trading knowledge and secrets. Akeldamas taught Gravatus how to steel himself from the fear attack. To test the defense, Akeldamas attempted to use his Dread power against Gravatus, who was able to resist. Gravatus offered Akeldamas the chance to partner with him in his studies of Force secrets. Intrigued that Gravatus was able to learn so fast, Akeldamas agreed to join him. Having heard of an Ancient Force ability that required an all-powerful force user with a massive amount of Force energies (known to the Star Wars movies as "midichlorians"), Akeldamas took Gravatus to Voss to search for this power. Eventually, they discovered writings and stones decrypting this power and began to study it. Akeldamas, recognizing that Gravatus was much stronger in the force, simply tried to teach him how to use it rather than attempting it himself. From what he'd heard, if the force user wasn't strong enough, attempting to acquire this ability could prove fatal. The ability supposedly allowed the user to absorb Force Energies and take them as his/her own, practically stealing the power from an object or person. It was forbidden when a Jedi accidentally stole all of the force energies from his master, leaving the victim unable to use the force at all and becoming more powerful himself through stealing the power. For centuries the ability had been forgotten, only attempted by a few Sith who were too weak to handle it and died from the strain. Those who knew of this said that no force users currently alive knew how to use this ability, but there were those who heard rumors. Rumors of a cave on Voss that would hold the secret to this power. Akeldamas and Gravatus discovered this cave after days of searching, and Gravatus was ready to claim his power. Gravatus found a crystal said to hold the secret to unlocking this ancient ability. As instructed by the ancient writings, Gravatus put both of his hands around the crystal and began attempted to lock onto its energy. Bit by bit, he grabbed ahold of the force energies within the stone and began extracting them. The strain, however, was very hard for him to handle. He was barely able to focus enough to complete the task, but with his full strength and serenity, he stole the energy from the stone and a bright flash entered his body, knocking him back and sending him unconscious. Growing Power and Betrayal Having unlocked the ability to steal force energies, Gravatus took the power from many ancient artifacts, increasing his force sensitivity and growing more powerful. Eventually, Gravatus tracked down an ancient Force Stone said to have the power to wipe people's memories. After studying it for a day, Gravatus stole its power, taking yet another useful ability to use in the future. One day Akeldamas contacted Gravatus about a man who had claimed to have found an all-powerful crystal on Ilum. Gravatus and Akeldamas rushed to the planet, curious as to what this might be. They met the man; a Sith Pureblood named Vraxial. He showed them to the crystal and after an intense ritual, Gravatus took its power. 'Independence (To Be Added)' Masters and Instructors Jedi Masters Gravatus trained under Master Tiboran Saahn as a Jedi. Master Saahn was a Jedi Battlemaster, and taught Gravatus a lot in terms of combat and lightsaber training. He was later briefly instructed by Arkal (Who was a Jedi Master at the time), who taught him how to channel his immensely powerful force sensitivity. Completing his training without hesitation, Gravatus was known within the Jedi ranks as a spectacular Jedi apprentice. When Gravatus betrayed the Jedi Order, two of the few peope who knew of his betrayal outside of the Sith were his former masters, Saahn and Arkal. Saahn was imprisoned in an ancient force artifact, a cursed lockbox that possessed the ability to trap someone inside indefinitely. Arkal, on the other hand, was blamed for the wreckage of Gravatus' outburst on the Jedi Temple after he wiped --and altered-- the memories of almost everyone present. With most Jedi unaware --or pretending to be unaware-- of Gravatus' existence after his betrayal, whether their memory was wiped, they were killed, or they were bought off --or otherwise unwilling to come forth with the information--, Arkal remains one of the few to even know of Gravatus. Sith Masters Gravatus, although a fully-trained Jedi Master, wouldn't instantly skyrocket high within the Sith ranks. He was trained for two months in the ways of the Sith -although having much prior knowledge of their culture- by Darth Mortis. He would later, shortly before leaving the Sith Empire, implant a fragment of himself into the Darth, able to manipulate and control him subconsciously. He was, at one time, shown a special Force technique by Darth Baras. Originally, Baras had confronted Gravatus about his prior loyalties to the Jedi, having spies throughout the Republic that were able to dig up information on Gravatus' history as a kind, well-regarded Jedi Master. After proving his loyalty to the Sith by killing one of his former apprentices --who had been dug up by Baras' spies and had no memory of Gravatus, being another victim of his memory manipulation-- After this, Baras approved him as a Sith Lord, and despite his previous judgement, offered to teach Gravatus a force technique as "redemption for his harshness." Cautiously, Gravatus cooperated as he was taught to temporarily ignore the damage of one's own lightsaber by manipulating the Force energies within the crystal. However, this lesson proved to be but a brief chapter in the story, as Baras was in fact stalling to give his assassin time. Midway through the lesson, Baras' apprentice arrived and attempted to kill Gravatus, with Baras watching. Unfortunately for Baras, Gravatus easily fended off the apprentice, and threatened Baras. He made it clear that if he ever attempted to defy or deceive him again that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Gravatus later exterminated the spies who had heard of him. A few Darths and Sith Lords had their eyes on Gravatus during his time as a Sith Lord, some of them wishing to take him as an apprentice, others seeking him as an ally. Lord Zash and Darth Marlia --who in truth actually wanted to destroy him, having heard of his existence elsewhere-- were some of these Sith. Gravatus picked his allies, though, choosing several lingering-on-betrayal Sith Lords to become his followers. He needed no new Master, he got what was necessary from Mortis and quickly built his way up to becoming a Darth. Other Instructors During his time as a Jedi, Gravatus met a man named Akeldamas and quickly allied himself with him. The Prophet of the Dread Masters quickly taught Gravatus much about Oricon and the sorcery used in the fearful tactics of the Dread Masters. In ways, he was like a temporary master to Gravatus, but eventually Gravatus became the superior in their alliance. This, however, was not until after Gravatus left the Sith Empire. Apprentices Gravatus trained five apprentices as a Jedi Master, some becoming powerful knights themselves. One even became a Jedi Master after some time. One of these apprentices, Muol Zant, was later killed by Gravatus during his time as a Sith. Another was killed in battle on Corellia, while one more became a victim to Gravatus' memory manipulation after his attack on the Jedi Temple. The other two followed Gravatus to the Sith, and later also followed him toward his independent organization. In his time as a Sith Lord, Gravatus only trained one apprentice - a Sith Pureblood named Vraxial. Weapons and Abilities Lightsaber (''Main article: Gravatus' Lightsaber) '' '' Gravatus' saber is a very unique weapon. Featuring a black and silver hilt that ignites a lightsaber crystal on one side and a beam of energy on the other, it is no ordinary weapon. The saber features a strange hilt and a blue core crystal (later switched out with a white gem). There are two energy-emitters on each side of the crystal. On the bottom end, a turbo-charger will cause the crystal's power to launch itself outward in a burst of powerful energy. Gravatus has been seen using this to cause the destruction of Baria (See Shadow Origins: Mizael), destroying the entire planet. Lightsaber Skills During his time as a Jedi, Gravatus learned a lot of lightsaber techniques from Saahn. He performed many airborne attacks on his enemies, often manipulating his weight and fall to slaughter enemies from above when needed --though this was never necessary until his betrayal. Gravatus mastered multiple lightsaber forms, and defeated some of the most skilled Jedi Battlemasters in duels. This was shown especially in the fact that all of his students were decent duelists, excelling past the average skill level. Gravatus, at times, merges his force power with his lightsaber technique so well that he begins attacking in a flourish of unstoppable strikes, effortlessly dealing dozens of blows without losing his energy. In his average confrontation, he will rely on a two-handed technique until the opponent's stamina begins to run out. Only once his enemy is weakened will Gravatus go on a massive offensive spree, using fast-paced slices and cuts to wound his enemy before finally disarming or killing them. During his time as a Sith, Gravatus would calmly taunt his enemies. Nothing too chaotic or personal, he always maintained his calm, unaffected manner of speaking. However, he wouldn't hesitate to egg on an opponent or use reversed psychology if he felt it would aid him strategically in battle. Even as a Jedi, he would occasionally jab at his Sith enemies about how their arrogance and dark beliefs still fell short against his abilities, despite him being bound by the Jedi Code. At times, Gravatus could even manipulate his enemies into backing down, attacking, or thinking they have him beat when actually he was at an advantage. Gravatus rarely attempted killing blows until his time as a Sith; he was more focused on disarming and obliterating the enemy with his two-handed jumping strikes and series of slashes. However, after he left the Jedi Order he abandoned his prior commitments and became ruthless in battle. For example, he instantly demolished Peyagrom --later reincarnated as Nasch-- during his attack on Baria without a second thought. Force Abilities Despite possessing extraordinary skills with a lightsaber, Gravatus has mastered more force secrets than even Dark Lord Goldvanius and Arkal combined. Not only has he discovered and unlocked some of the most powerful, difficult-to-perform, and secretive powers of both the Jedi and the Sith, but he also gained the ability to absorb the energies of Force-related relics, artifacts, and any otherwise powerful objects that could possess some sort of significance useful to him and use them for his own purposes. He can also extract abilities from other Force-users --simultaneously taking the powers away from him/her-- and use them as his own, although he can only maintain control over this abilities for a limited amount of time before they will wear off. Another skill Gravatus is fond of is mind control - he is a complete ''master ''at mind manipulation and controlling others' thoughts. He was even able to send a Sith Lord on his troops. He was also seen frequently using force chokes in his time as a Sith, at times choking up to ten enemies at once. Gravatus, having an extremely high force sensitivity level, could use telekinesis better than almost anyone alive in his age. He broke through many Force-users barriers, rendering them useless against him. Also, his Force shield is stronger than most, able to protect him from many attacks. He is capable of massive Force shoves and pushes, moving any object out of his way should it become unneeded. At one time, he even lifted the Korriban Sith Academy into the air for a decent amount of time until his followers managed to apply massive hovering devices to it and fortify it as Gravatus' own flying fortress. Absorbed Abilities adding later Lair ''Main Article: The Heart of Sombra '' Gallery Gravatus5 Cropped.jpg Gravatus4 Cropped.jpg Gravatus2.jpg Gravatus1 (Cropped).jpg Gravatus41.jpg Gravatus40.jpg Gravatus37.jpg Gravatus34.jpg Gravatus30.jpg Gravatus29.jpg Gravatus28.jpg Gravatus27.jpg Gravatus23.jpg Gravatus22.jpg Gravatus21.jpg Gravatus14.jpg Gravatus13.jpg GravatusNewSaber9.jpg GravatusNewSaber5.jpg GravatusZiost2.png GravatusZiost1.png GravatusZiost.png GravatusYavin1.png GravatusThroneNew2.png GravatusThroneNew.png GravatusGhost5.png GravatusNewSaber23.png GravatusGhost4.png GravatusGhost3.png GravatusGhost2.png GravatusGhost.png Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fictional Character Category:Shadow Fiction